1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle pulling device, a system for passing a vehicle in two modes, and an inspection system for scanning a vehicle by radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
During safety inspection of a vehicle, the vehicle needs to travel along a passage while for example, an X-ray emission device on one side of the passage is used to emit X-rays and the X-rays are received by an X-ray receiving device on the other side of the passage after passing through the vehicle, thereby determining whether there is a contraband item in the vehicle.